


【Fall】

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	【Fall】

1.

蚂蚁成群，潮湿的夏季滋生出不知从哪来的昆虫，在厨房里顺着窗台爬着，每天要清理一遍。把做菜的肉放在水槽旁边解冻，有时也会爬上去好几只，拎去水下冲洗，让人反胃。

“……那个，扔了吧。”

教授是个有洁癖的人，有一次偶然来厨房撞见，明明没有气味的，却捂着鼻子退远了：“……还洗什么，扔掉吧。”

“又不是苍蝇，夏天蚂蚁进厨房很正常。”

“……不让我看见可以，看见后我吃不下去。”

边退边出去了，过会儿拿来洗衣粉撒在角落，一脸嫌弃。

“呐……光一先生，”堂本刚站在水槽旁边，沉默了一会儿笑起来，“光一先生裤子穿反了哦。”

“……真的假的……”

教授并不是低头看，而是转向了身后，用十分别扭的姿势看到了运动裤的带子：“啊，真的。”

  
2.  
  
  
  
  
光一先生其实并没有教自己，甚至都不在同一个院系，是隔壁建筑系的。  
  
  
“你伤不是好得差不多了？真的不回家？”有时还会满腹狐疑地问。  
  
“我……跟家里人说谎了，说暑假会一直待在工作室。”  
  
最初只是不想跟父母交代在学校里发生的破事，后来又觉得没必要回家。蹭吃蹭住的好事开学后不会有了，还得乖乖住宿舍去。拆石膏前像废人，拆石膏后就包揽下做饭的工作，并且在洁癖教授允许范围内只做轻黏土部分的作品，不会弄脏房间。  
  
“一直跟我住一块儿不闷吗？”教授仍然疑惑。  
  
“我也没那么喜欢玩啦……”堂本刚想了想忍不住笑了，“……不过桑岛女士一定会很嫉妒我的。”  
  
偶尔说这种有点失礼的话，但反正也不会惹人生气。  
  
“说了多少遍，”教授轻描淡写一笔带过，“我跟你们桑岛教授只是朋友关系。”  
  
  
可是桑岛女士喜欢教授，这点堂本刚知晓得很明确，在建筑系和雕塑系的老师们之间也心照不宣。  
  
“欸……只是朋友关系，却让对方的学生住进自己家吗？”他想套点话出来。  
  
男人有些不满地皱了皱眉：“什么话，我在学校也是很关心你的。”  
  
低下头继续看书，却觉得还不满意，又抬起头说：“倒是你一直不听我的话。”  
  
“哪有……”  
  
“让你不要一个人去找石川谈，你非要偷偷去。”  
  
堂本刚听他数落。  
  
“还拦着我不准找校长。”  
  
“石川前辈很厉害，被开除太可惜了嘛……”  
  
“我没看出来哪里可惜了。”  
  
堂本刚看过去，教授冷哼了一声，脸仍然像是上帝精心计算过数值再雕刻出来的一般。  
  
“而且那次……确实是我自己不小心摔的。”  
  
也就那次了。  
  
“你究竟是心太软还是什么？”可对方没有要被比自己小很多的学生说服的打算，只是皱着眉问。  
  
  
  
“…没事，您就放心吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
  
  
2100年一艘商船上的雕塑沉没在了希腊爱琴海底，埋在泥沙中的一侧得以维持大理石的光滑，暴露在水中的一侧却被海水生物腐蚀，在水下躺了两千年后被捞起来的模样比以往摄人心魄。  
  
前辈说，创痕与残缺是美，在前辈身边似乎能沾上点创作的天才气，只是恋爱太疼了，心和身体一起。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
暑假期间，教授意想不到地晚睡晚起，说是读大学时熬夜熬成了习惯，建筑系没有人不熬夜。堂本刚寄人篱下，就轻手轻脚地在客房里做自己的事。但他会忍不住往教授的房间里看去，偶尔房间门被风吹开，男人的脸埋在枕头里，头发看起来很软。有过一次还看见胯间的薄被子被顶起来，那块无法被目测的隐私处撑出了引诱的形状，他想看被单下的身体，想钻进荫蔽的帐篷里，想看上帝还能把优美量得多准确。  
  
  
其实他很早就喜欢上教授了，在和前辈拉锯战一样的分手大战前就喜欢上了。  
  
  
光一先生跟桑岛女士是老家的旧识，平时经常串工作室约饭局。桑岛女士又是个喜欢请学生吃晚饭的导师，堂本刚第一次见到教授时甚至忘记了自己喝不了酒这回事，光圈在眼前晕开，一片片地刺着眼睛，后来啪地就倒在右边的肩上。  
  
桑岛女士尖叫了一声，听到这声尖叫他觉得可好玩了，也呼呼地笑起来，然后感觉到一双温热的手扶住自己，听到教授说：“你这个学生这么喝不了酒，怎么还不劝着点。”  
  
被石川前辈从教授身上拉起来搂着的时候，他觉得还是先前那个靠着舒服点。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
  
  
蚂蚁仍然赶不走，在厨房的角落里游走。  
  
  
听说这类昆虫讨厌橡皮筋的味道，堂本刚把没开封过的一袋皮筋拆开，往油盐酱醋的罐子上套，往水龙头上套。教授好像觉得这一行为十分有趣，又倚在门口看。最后看样子把能布置的地方布置了个遍，小口袋里还剩两只皮筋，堂本刚用三根手指把两只一起套起来，打算物尽其用地扎个马尾，就听见门口隔岸观火的教授说：“分开吧。”  
  
他没听明白，只是突然想，教授大概平时上课的时候就用这种语气指使人的。  
  
“不是还剩了两个吗，”有点不近人情，却耐心地、平和地指使着，“想都用完吧。”  
  
伸着食指画了两个圈圈，堂本刚仍然不明白。  
  
“……我的意思是，”男人咳了一下，“……扎两边试试。”  
  
喔，原来刚才两个圈是左边和右边和意思。  
  
堂本刚缓缓地笑了，并用力地直视着面前的人，让这个人对打算别开视线的想法羞愧起来，被迫看回来。他也缓缓地、几乎是慢条斯理地把圈在一起的皮筋分开，缓缓地把其中一个叼在嘴里，开始扎其中一边头发，完了再扎另一边的。因为他觉得这像在调情，所以要把每一个动作都调整过帧数后再实行。  
  
如果教授不是要跟自己调情的话，那就是脑子不清醒了。如果教授的确是想自己调情的话，也太过于笨拙了一点。  
  
  
不常会有这样奇怪的距离感，比如出院后还是体重上不去，有一次教授把手放在自己腰上轻轻摸了摸，阴沉地说：“太瘦了。”  
  
  
这么想，是有很长一段时间吃不健康不爱喝水，皮肤发出一闪一闪的疼痛信号，像坏掉的LED灯被装在身上了。想不到要长胖也会变成难事。  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
  
  
  
桑岛女士偶尔来看望自己，但堂本刚知道一半是为了见教授。  
  
  
“我把石川交给户部教授带，他保证不再找你了。”  
  
教授装作没有在听的样子。  
  
“而且当着我的面删除了你的联系方式，不用再担心。”  
  
其实石川前辈能背出来我的手机号，堂本刚想。  
  
交代了几句，女人就转向教授，说：“光一，谢谢你这段时间帮我处理这件事。”  
  
有点讨厌，讨厌能叫教授「光一」的人。不是真的讨厌，又是确切的讨厌。他尊敬桑岛女士，讨厌桑岛女士。像蚂蚁爬满了全身的煎熬和心痒，像渡不过去河的人看着近水楼台先得月。  
  
“没关系。”教授微微一笑。  
  
  
光一。三个音节带上了所有关于本人的特质。  
  
  
“我下个月打算回老家一趟，”桑岛女士的手搭了过去，“光一跟我一起回去吗。”  
  
“刚还住着呢……”  
  
堂本刚想往边缘角落坐去，但女人转向自己：“之前听说你好得差不多了？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“有打算回家吗？暑假还有时间。”  
  
堂本刚在她脸上寻找真切的关心，却是教授先插话了。男人把正在看的报纸一抖放在一边，皱了下眉：“你这样他会有压力的。”  
  
“不过你——”  
  
“我今年就呆在东京了。”  
  
桑岛女士盯着教授看了会儿，掩饰地笑了笑：“你还真是心软。”  
  
  
堂本刚视线在别处发呆，两个长辈来来回回的对话像玩游戏时接二连三弹出来的提示音。他继续琢磨起来，上个月他去试探教授是否喜欢桑岛女士的时候，教授是不是也在试探自己。这样的琢磨已经经过许久，变成了戳在手心里拔不出来的铅笔芯。  
  
这会儿，胳膊上那个迟迟没有消下去的痕，就十分应景地疼了起来，幻觉一样。  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
  
  
  
  
东京进入了台风季。  
  
  
  
觉得比较惊喜的是，这回膝盖没有成为风湿的报警器，只有空气中的水分在增加着，让教授的头发更加塌塌地垂在眼前，看样子发质受湿度的影响大极了。  
  
  
第三天，发布了雷暴预警，堂本刚说不清自己究竟害不害怕打雷。他胆子小，害怕高处，害怕失重感与离心力，而雷声就像不够格的过山车，卡在吓人与痛快的交界线间，心跳猛烈。  
  
害不害怕说不清，但肯定是睡不着的。  
  
  
当夜他被闪电与雷鸣吵醒，蜷缩在空调被里。窗帘没有拉起来，也不想去拉起来。暴雨洗刷着玻璃窗，冷气也盖不住的闷。  
  
难以呼吸，像被塞进了真空袋，又硬又厚的塑料在缩紧着、缩紧着，低气流在脸颊边擦过，一点点从发梢间、指缝间滑过去，他不想举步维艰。  
  
掀开被子，踩进拖鞋里，走了几步扶住墙，从门框转了出去。  
  
闷热和潮湿气扑面而来，雨声更大了，教授大概没有关上客厅的窗户，他听着声音像是看不见的地方漫起了水，整栋房子在淹水，在一艘船上。  
  
又走了几步，他走到了教授卧室门口，这回房间门没有大打开着，似乎没有给自己往里看的借口。但这回堂本刚伸手推门了，他把虚掩着的门推开，里面涌出的是另一股热，原来教授开空调是会设定时的。  
  
轻轻地，轻轻地，堂本刚走到床边，习惯黑暗后眼前的一切都十分清晰，他走到的是男人背对的一边，教授侧着躺着，很薄的毯子搭着腰，上身是裸着的。  
  
  
  
又闪过一道闪电，他闭上眼，这回雷声跟得很快。  
  
  
  
如果教授醒来会说什么呢，会说，「你不会害怕打雷吧」？  
  
  
片刻后，堂本刚轻手轻脚地甩开拖鞋，轻手轻脚地爬上了床。这是张双人床，余下来的位置还很宽敞，明明没有女人却买双人床……明明没有女人却把肌肉练得这么结实。到一半又一个激灵——还是回去吧。  
  
他半跪在男人身边冷静了一下，却仍是没忍住慢慢在这宽厚的肩后躺了下来。很快，果不其然地听到男人轻声说：“……不要告诉我你害怕打雷。”  
  
  
呀，醒了。  
  
  
堂本刚身体僵硬了片刻，徒然松懈下来。他从背后伸手去抱教授，男人像被电到一样动作起来，被碰到的地方猛然地小幅度抬起，避开了。而他没泄气，又一抓抓住了对方的手臂，鼻尖和额头抵在了被闷热蒸出汗的背脊上。  
  
这一回教授没躲，只是问：“到底怎么了。”  
  
他摇头。  
  
“…打雷有这么可怕？”  
  
摇头。  
  
“那是怎么。”  
  
“……喜欢您。”  
  
“……”  
  
  
  
雨声更嚣张了，风撞在窗上，这间房拉上了窗帘，却遮不住闪电的白光。  
  
炸开的雷，推着堂本刚更紧地搂住男人，他渴望自己在怀里，而不是进不去的背脊。他把手从男人胳膊下面穿进去，摸着肩窝，用力把脸埋进肩胛骨去，感觉到对方往相反的方向挪动着。  
  
  
  
  
  
8.  
  
  
  
  
石川试图抱过自己，要进来。他挣脱了。  
  
害怕高处，害怕失重感与离心力，也许还害怕打雷。害怕疼痛，却在跟前辈交往的时候领教得差不多。  
  
后面他一次也没让别人碰过，因为知道害怕。显然的，生物都懂规避险境，就算他像一年前那样傻也懂这个道理，但如果险境是光一先生，就不是脱不了险，是自投罗网。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我已经二十岁了。”  
  
  
他一字一句说得很清楚。  
  
他起身，把教授翻过身来，正面朝着自己，扯掉了那床毯子。男人仍然紧紧皱着眉。  
  
  
“我已经二十岁了。”堂本刚重复道。  
  
“你有没有跟他——”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“——没有？”  
  
“没有跟别人做过。”  
  
“你不能……”教授试图拒绝。  
  
  
但他脱掉了内裤，也开始扒对方的裤子。褪到膝盖那里，自己跪着迎了上去。  
  
该怎样做。他用力摁着身下的男人，体会着反抗的力道——不重，要是对方想推开自己，早该做到了。他用一贯的视线去逼迫教授看着自己，没有抵触却也没有热情。男人稍稍怒视着，但怒气丝毫没有映到自己眼中。他明白了，那收敛着的、不忍的怒气是反射回了教授自己那儿，教授是在对自己生气。而到他眼里的只有筛过的一层薄雾。  
  
他闭上眼睛，仰起头，下坠的感觉就像五个月前的那个午后，甩开紧紧箍着自己的手，却从楼梯上摔了下去。一阶，两阶，三阶，四阶，一直到最下面的一阶。他往下坠，被坚硬硌着，碾遍全身。  
  
他快哭出来，坐在男人胯间，疼痛深深地植入了体内，且没有力气去逃。紧紧地咬着嘴唇，像那时一样无法动弹。他不知道该怎么样动，抽噎了一下撑着那双胳膊让自己能抬起来一点。  
  
想到会疼，却没想到这样疼。其实快抬不起头了，他却坚持地看向身下的人，这下子薄雾是自己的，是眼里碎了的雾。他又抽噎一下，心想这其实不算是哭。不知不觉中已经变成自己的手臂被反抓着，接下来是这个夜晚里他最后一次能看清对方眼睛的时刻，他看到的是被击溃的败意。  
  
被教授反压上来，分不清是抱上来还是紧贴上来，前胸的汗隔着自己T恤的布料渗进皮肤。紧贴着，耳朵贴着耳朵，没有像自己期待的那样在上方看下来，而是把头埋进了自己肩膀。头发果然好软，但压过来的身体好硬，里面被撑得很满，能呼吸的空间也被撑得不留余地。要死了……教授退出去一点，又重新推了进来。动作是温柔的，那里却是不留情的，像要捣进胃里，跟呼吸声一样又深又沉。  
  
但他渐渐变得愉悦起来了。所以是这样……雷声，过山车，做爱跟它们是一类的。  
  
人体的设计是如此合理，处处都可以嵌在一起。嵌在肩上的下巴，嵌在胳膊下面的手臂，嵌在两腿间的腰线，嵌在后穴的柱身。到最后他觉得自己大概是真的哭出来了，控制不住的那种。又意识到教授仍然一次都没让自己看到他的正脸，就连最后也只是把自己抱在怀里，从脊椎骨一直摸到腰间，低声说：“怎么还是这么瘦。”  
  
有那么一刻堂本刚还以为自己躺在雨中，因为全身都湿透了。  
  
  
  
  
9.  
  
  
  
雷声渐小，雨声仍然庞大。  
  
  
慢慢陷进了海底的细沙里，被细柔绵软包裹着，杜撰出了温暖。泥沙填平了被浸蚀的沟壑，只听见水流卷着尖锐的鸣啸撞击在外。  


  
他醒来后才想到，教授不看自己的脸应该是因为不好意思。  
  
应该是了，明明醒了也不转过身来，不知道什么时候躺到远一点的地方去的。  
  
  
  
堂本刚往那边靠了靠，仰躺着，还没想好要说什么，后面的痛觉就慢半拍地袭来，不由得低低地“嘶…”了一下。这么一出声，没等说话，男人就缓慢地翻身了过来，轻声问：“没事吗？”  
  
他侧着脸看教授，也不好意思了起来，老实地点点头：“没事……”  
  
于是又没了声，堂本刚猜不出时间，因为窗帘拉着，且他能感觉到外面的云快要压下来，阴阴地黑着一片。  
  
“我其实，”旁边的人开口了，“我还是觉得不应该。”  
  
仿佛又有一颗雷在耳边炸开了。  
  
“毕竟你还——”  
  
“我已经20岁了，”他猛地坐起来，也不顾口干舌燥就着急地说，“我…已经成年了，您也不是我的老师——有什么不应该？”大概是把教授吓了一跳，教授先是惊讶地看着自己，旋即轻轻看向了别处，几秒后笑了笑：“是啊，但……”  
  
然后也说不上来了。  
  
“……但您其实不喜欢我？”说出口的一刹牵扯了幻觉的伤口。  
  
教授没有承认也没有否认，只是盯着天花板，似乎想了好一会儿，又垂下了眼睛：“那个石川，明明该被开除的，但你就是不让，我之前以为你还喜欢他。”  
  
像是自言自语地说完这段话，沉沉地舒了一口气，手撑在脑袋下面换了个姿势，眼下的细纹有点皱起来，是轻轻笑了笑：“……捉摸不透呢。”  
  
闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。  
  
“你喝醉那回，竟然对着喇叭讲话，我那时想，这是哪儿来的小孩……”  
  
堂本刚听着听着，沉默了一会儿反应过来，从羊肠九曲里捋出了结果。待他笑着躺回教授身边去的时候，男人果不其然又不好意思地别过了头。  
  
  
  
  
10.  
  
  
  
他不知道教授还要多久才能习惯跟自己谈恋爱。  
  
最初是有点不敢直视自己的脸，说话语气也跟从前丝毫没变，就算自己说想要接吻，也一副支支吾吾的样子，没有成功。  
  
  
  
后来买了专对昆虫的杀虫剂，蚂蚁终于看不见了影子。虽然教授说是科学的力量，堂本刚觉得只是夏天快结束了。他回收橡皮筋，教授拿着小袋子站在旁边让他装。拿着最后一摞皮筋往里扔，被制止了。教授一言不发地从他手里挑出大部分，留了两个躺在掌心。  
  
问：“……你不热吗？”  
  
堂本刚笑而不语，仍然要把皮筋扔进袋子里。  
  
“……你出汗了。”教授又说。  
  
厨房确实有点热，但也还好。  
  
教授暗搓搓地把小袋子封好，想塞进运动裤的口袋里，却发现裤子又穿反了。  
  
  
“光一先生，”堂本刚把手收回来，“你、就、这、么、想、看、我、扎、双、马、尾、吗？”  
  
  
  
老色鬼和老古板的结合体。  
  
  
  
  
之后他折腾起教授家积灰的烤箱，想给自己做甜点吃，网购了一整套装备。教授勉为其难地来搭把手，测量食材的时候毫厘必精。  
  
烤箱发出叮的一声，甜味已经很浓郁了。他打开烤箱的门，盯着里面暖黄色灯光下涌动的酥皮气泡，也不知道是哪根筋搭错了位置，直径地伸出手去够。没反应过来立刻就被后面的人拽得一个趔趄，跌进了怀里被圈得死死的。  
  
“堂本刚你手不要了！？”  
  
上一次听到男人这样气急败坏地讲话还是跟石川最后一次见面的事，教授大发雷霆：“堂本刚，你再把自己折腾进医院试试。”  


“好啦好啦……我没经验一时忘了嘛……”被抱得太紧，抱歉的心被高兴压了一筹。  
  
“能不能有点紧张意识？嗯？”教授从耳后凑近来，似是无意识，似是有意识，用鼻子蹭了蹭自己脸。  
  
“没事的……”他瞄了一眼冒着热气的烤箱，不知道自己脸上冒的热气能不能被盖住，“这不是没事嘛……”  
  
“如果我没拉住你呢？”  
  
“唔……那就变成断臂的维纳斯了，残缺美。”  
  
“堂本刚，”结果好像惹教授更生气了，“你脑子又进水了是不是。”  
  
“……对不起嘛。”  
  
他像示好的猫咪那样侧着头主动蹭了蹭男人鼻尖，听见教授在耳边轻轻叹了一口气，手臂终于放松了下来，把圈禁换成了柔软的拥抱：“你现在归我建筑系管了懂不懂？你给我完好无缺的，一个零件都不准少，防水防火防盗知不知道？”  
  
像喝醉的那一次一样，血液像灌了酒一样编的暖又轻盈。  
  
堂本刚高兴得不得了，从男人怀里滑出来，转身面对面地搂上去，也不知道自己现在笑得有多开心：“那……可以亲亲我了吧？”  
  
接吻，自己亲的不算，教授亲的才算。面前的男人终于叹了一口气，伸手拨开自己前额的头发，靠近来在嘴唇上亲了一下。正当堂本刚想抱怨时间太短，教授若有所思地又开始教训了：“还有。”  
  
他疑惑地眨眼睛，被靠近的吐息喷软了耳垂：“还有防震。”  
  
  
  
END.  



End file.
